


Made Someone Pay

by Kyokusyuu



Series: Hidden Heart [2]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, 斜线有意义, 药物梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: Storm Shadow不怕死的玩小黑，最后他终于玩脱了。
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Series: Hidden Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556683
Kudos: 8





	Made Someone Pay

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在未完结的黑白黑Vacation之后。  
> 不要在意细节，总有那么点BUG但都是为了肉...

澳大利亚西南部海岛上的度假结束后，Storm Shadow把被Snake Eyes植入追踪代码的手机销毁了，自知理亏的黑忍者也没有用其他手段把Storm Shadow的联络方式找出来，两人失去了日常的通信，但这并不代表Storm Shadow放弃了他的玩具，偶尔无聊的时候他会悄悄潜入G.I.Joe的基地在Snake Eyes训练和午休的时候进行单方面的嘲讽挑衅，或是扰乱对方的打坐修行以此取乐，而Snake Eyes也放纵他的兄弟将他当成闲暇时间用来调剂生活的恶作剧对象。

所以，当Snake Eyes结束任务的途中收到Storm Shadow的短信时，自然觉得对方遇到了什么难以解决的大麻烦，他那一如既往傲气的师兄不是个会随便开口寻求帮助的人。

_我需要你，Brother。_

Snake Eyes没有细想，便回复： _好。_

Storm Shadow很快发来了一个地址。 _别带显眼的武器。_ 他随后又在第二条短信里叮嘱。

Snake Eyes搞不懂对方葫芦里卖的什么药，向上级请了三天假，收拾了轻便的行李便赶往Storm Shadow要求会面的地点。

他见到Storm Shadow的时候，对方正坐在酒店套房的椅子里玩飞镖，一身剪裁得体的白色西装，头发用发蜡往后梳理的一丝不苟，他没戴领带而是在领口系了条过于华丽的镶钻领花，看上去像是某位富有的贵公子准备去参加上流社会的晚宴。

“我一直好奇你是怎么出入机场和酒店的。”Storm Shadow扬了扬眉，放下玩转于指间的金属块，开口就是一贯的冷讽，“算了，你总有办法躲过安检的不是么。”

Snake Eyes扔下行李袋对东方男人过于搔首弄姿的装扮表现出不齿，白忍者抽动嘴角，认为他那可怜兄弟的脑子已经被穷困的公务员生活彻底腐蚀了，包括对方一出生就被扼杀在摇篮里的品位。他不需要Snake Eyes的赞美，手语比划出的蹩脚词汇量只会破坏他一整晚的好心情。

Storm Shadow低头看了看腕表，说道：“把你身上那些负累卸下来，只需留轻巧的防身武器，你那条裤子不行，有西装裤吗？我知道你不会有这种昂贵的服饰。”他指了指搭在酒店双人床上的黑色西装，“换上那个，紧身衣和面罩就不用了。”

Snake Eyes没有动，他的沉默一直以来都能轻易激起白忍者的火气，两人较劲般对持了一阵，Storm Shadow忍住叫他滚回去的冲动，叹了口气，意外的放软了声调：“我等下再跟你解释，你答应帮忙的。”

Snake Eyes习惯了Storm Shadow嘴里吐出冷嘲热讽，对他百年一见的温和态度毫无招架力，即使很可能是白忍者为了诱他上钩的伪装，但他仍难以抗拒来自他兄弟的请求。他听话的卸掉了身上的盔甲和枪袋，包括背上的胁差，仅留下暗袋里的飞镖和绑腿里的短匕，套上西装裤和西装外套，这让他看上去不伦不类，从Storm Shadow嘴角按耐不住的笑意可以察觉出来，他不懂对方非要他打扮成这样的用意，既然答应了帮忙在可接受的范围以内，他没理由拒绝。

他们搭成专用的电梯直达地下室的停车场，高级酒店总有贴心的服务，Storm Shadow按下手里的遥控锁，一辆招摇骚包的纯白色敞篷布加迪车前灯闪了闪，Snake Eyes掩在面具后的脸露出讶异，他的兄弟可真会挥霍。

“第一次坐价值7位数的车么。”Storm Shadow嗤笑，“需要我帮你拉开车门吗？”

Snake Eyes忽略他的嘲讽，径自坐进去，Storm Shadow钻入驾驶位发动引擎说：“这次的任务有些特别，等下我会告诉你要做什么，在这之前我需要你的信任，Brother，无论发生什么都不要犹豫并且信任我，你能保证吗？”他转头看了眼Snake Eyes折射出自己倒影的护目镜，“给我你的保证。”

Snake Eyes犹豫，他还不知道对方急着要他赶来为了什么，他不至于盲目到因为Storm Shadow放弃自己的底线去做些不利于国家的非法勾当。Storm Shadow猜出他兄弟的脑袋瓜子里在想什么，多么可笑的忠诚和义务，这就是他们之间最大的差异，但他尊重Snake Eyes的选择，也不打算摧毁对方赖以生存的戒律，至少不是现在。

”放心，不是什么非法的勾当，跟你的忠心耿耿也毫无冲突，只不过需要你的配合，权当是演戏。”Storm Shadow转动方向盘，窗外掠过的灯把他的脸照映的忽明忽暗。

Snake Eyes注视着他，最终点了点头。

“记住你答应了我什么。”得到对方的首肯，Storm Shadow勾起一个意味不明地微笑。

  
跑车在几条支道内拐了一阵，开进了一条阴暗肮脏的小路，路的前头有一间门面不大的店铺，门口亮着一盏灯泡裸露在外的小灯，Storm Shadow把车停好示意他们到达了目的地。Snake Eyes越来越觉得事情透着古怪，以Storm Shadow的着装不是去晚宴的会场也至少是高级俱乐部，然而他们现在所在的地方确实很像非法场所。

（这里是哪儿？）

“隐秘的地下俱乐部。”Storm Shadow从储物箱里掏出一个黑色缀有柳钉的皮项圈，伸手要套在Snake Eyes的脖子上，Snake Eyes急忙往后躲，单手扣住对方的手腕，比划到，（你要做什么？）

“任务需要，Brother。”Storm Shadow挣脱钳制，继续试图把项圈套上对方的脖子，“乖乖的别动。”

（想都别想！什么任务需要这种东西？）

Storm Shadow停下动作忍不住嘴边不断扩大的笑容：“我以为你很熟悉这种东西。”他甩了甩手上的项圈然后再指指对方的紧身衣，“你看上去就像某些需要特殊服务的人群。”他终于忍不住笑出声，在Snake Eyes散发怒意的沉默下好不容易才止住，他清了清喉咙，摆正脸色地解释：“这是间Master&Slave俱乐部，任务目标是俱乐部的老板，我花了一周的时间跟他混熟了才被邀请入内，入内的要求是每个人都带上自己的Slave，这么短的时间我总不能从大街上随便拉一个来冒充。”

（难道我要为此感到荣幸？）Snake Eyes捏紧了拳头，明白了他的兄弟带他来到了什么场所，Storm Shadow这个该死的混蛋到底胡乱接了些什么任务！？

“就当是配合演戏，Brother，我让你做什么你就做什么很简单不是么。若不是委托人非要求那家伙死在自己的老巢里，我也不麻烦你。”Storm Shadow不否认他实际抱着整整Snake Eyes的小心思，这当然不能让对方发现。

（你让我演你的Slave？）

“你不用喊我Master，反正你也不会说话。”Storm Shadow的语气听上去有些惋惜，“解决他我们就出来，用不了很多时间。”

（我拒绝。）Snake Eyes拉开车门，让他演一个Slave？开什么玩笑，相比之下倒是Storm Shadow更适合被铁链锁起来调教，让高傲冷峻的男人露出求饶的表情更符合性变态佬的恶趣味。

Storm Shadow自然不知道他的兄弟起了什么邪念，伸手把他扯回车厢里，说：“你忘了刚才答应了什么？”

Snake Eyes一下噎住，不甘愿地转过头，用力比着手势：（非要这样？）

“想想忍者的耐力和伪装，Brother。”Storm Shadow咧开一排白牙。

轻易被对方绕进了挖好的坑里，Snake Eyes自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗。

“一个项圈，不会让你少点什么。”Storm Shadow把黑色皮圈扣上Snake Eyes的脖子露出奸计得逞的笑容，“不得不说，很适合你。”

Snake Eyes扯了扯箍在脖子上的皮项圈，有冲动伸拳打掉Storm Shadow恶质的笑脸，他忍住了，就像Storm Shadow说的，忍者总有超于常人的耐力和伪装。

“记住，进去以后我们就是Master和Slave的关系，表现的顺从些，Brother。”

Storm Shadow尽量克制自己上翘的嘴角，从车里跨出朝前走去，Snake Eyes跟在他背后，两人一前一后走进店铺，几平米大的房间里只放置了一张柜台，后面坐着打扮妖娆的年轻白人姑娘，Storm Shadow从西装口袋里掏出卡片放在柜台上，姑娘看了一眼，又看看站在男人背后的Snake Eyes。

“更衣室在那边。”

“对不起，我不喜欢自己的Slave被人看光。”Storm Shadow瞄了一眼黑忍者站立的方向。

“我们尊重每个Master的喜好，但是这不符合规矩。”

“我愿意亲自和Mr.Chasel谈谈这里的规矩。”Storm Shadow将手肘撑在柜台上，食指轻轻敲击台面上的烫金卡片，语气里有丝不耐烦，“如果你坚持的话。”

“Master的命令是一切。”手持金卡的客人自然不能得罪，姑娘赶忙扯出微笑，起身撩开帘子按下一串密码拉开铁门，“这边请，祝您愉快。”

Storm Shadow擦过姑娘身旁时在姑娘耳边低语了几句，Snake Eyes跟在背后走下楼梯，铁门被关上，走道里亮着怪异的粉色灯光，过于渲染氛围的暧昧色彩让Snake Eyes感到紧张，带着手套的手心沁出一层粘腻薄汗，Storm Shadow走在前面的背影在粉色的光晕下勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓。

“你应该感谢我没让你被剥光。”

Storm Shadow的声音传过来，包裹着一层呻吟般挑逗的音乐，Snake Eyes对白忍者的厚脸皮不以为然，他只想快点结束任务离开这里，转过拐角视线豁然开朗，外面看上去破破烂烂的店铺底下别有洞天，挑高的两层复试装潢中间有个被沙发包围的巨型舞台，舞台上有穿着暴露的男女卖力地扭动酮体取悦台下的客人，许多西装革履珠光宝气的男男女女端坐在绛红色的沙发上，脚边都跪着戴有项圈的裸露奴仆。空气中浮动着一股香水，烟草和肉欲夹杂的气味，叫沉浸在其中的人陶醉不已，却让Snake Eyes感到烦躁。

“看到那个男人没有。”

Storm Shadow贴近过来，热量隔着衣物和吹在面具上的气息透过皮肤一路传递到下腹，Snake Eyes咽了咽发干的喉咙，克制住自己蠢蠢欲动地情绪，顺着Storm Shadow所指的方向看过去，身材魁梧的男人正搂着赤身裸体的少年接吻。这里的环境令人窒息，Snake Eyes想，Storm Shadow在自己所不知道的时候涉足过声色场所，也许不止这里，还有更多更下流的地方，脑中遏制不住浮现而出的画面让他徒然升起一股怒火。

“今晚的目标。”Storm Shadow说，“怀里是他的情人。”

少年在昏暗的粉色灯光下不容忽视的深色头发和属于亚洲人的修长体形使Snake Eyes的心情变得更坏，Storm Shadow接下来的话证实了他的猜测。

“他对东方人情有独钟，这一喜好给我带来了不少方便。”Storm Shadow对师弟的心绪毫无所觉，不知死地继续说，“也许我应该扮成Slave接近他，这样更好得手，可惜我不喜欢下跪服侍别人。”

Snake Eyes僵硬的盯着男人一开一合的嘴唇，Storm Shadow对黑忍者的反常见怪不怪，耿直过头的家伙确实不适应这样的场合，他拍了拍对方的肩膀说道：“放松点，Brother，你看上去像个手足无措的小处男，等下会有更糟糕的表演，没什么大不了的。”

Snake Eyes再次扯了扯颈间的皮圈，胸腔内袅袅盘旋的郁闷逐渐凝聚在一起压迫着他的心脏，Storm Shadow以一副悠然自得的姿态站立着欣赏舞台上扭做一团地男男女女，他无所谓的样子并未让Snake Eyes放松只让他感到更生气。

“Hi，Thomas！”

此时，另一边的男人从难分难舍的唇舌中抬起头，发现了站在舞台边的白忍者，欣喜地朝他招手，Storm Shadow整了整衣领，对Snake Eyes抛下一句见机行事。

“Chasel。”Storm Shadow变脸的速度堪称完美，目标男人拍了拍怀里情人的屁股，站起来给了他一个拥抱，“很高兴你来了。”

搂在Storm Shadow背上的手一路下滑到腰际后才松开，性骚扰一般的小动作全数落入Snake Eyes的眼睛里。Chasel的手搭上Storm Shadow的肩旁，两人并排着落座，离座的少年乖巧的跪到男人的脚边，整个大堂除了坐在沙上的Master和跪在地上的Slave之外，一动不动站立着的Snake Eyes显得尤为突兀。

“你的Slave？”男人饶富兴味地打量着对奴隶来说太过严实的装扮，摇摇头表示不认同，“你的调教太糟糕了，不提穿着，他连基本的礼仪都不懂。”Chasel勾了勾手指，跪在地上的情人立刻将长几上的酒杯递到他的手里，“这才是Slave应有的样子。”

“我喜欢桀骜不羁的。”Storm Shadow弯了弯嘴角，接过跪在地上的奴隶送上的威士忌。啧，他到希望这是Snake Eyes跪在地上双手奉上来，他的兄弟显然不太明白Master和Slave之间的规矩，真是浪费了他那身跟SM爱好者一样的制服，“性格倔强的比你那些乖顺听话的更耐操。”他故意放低了音量，不想让他的兄弟听到他是如何评价他的身体，他转动着手里的酒杯，让冰块合着焦糖色的酒液互相碰撞。

“你的品位独特。”Chasel大声笑起来，“让你的Slave跪过来。”

每个Master都拥有强烈的控制欲，不关乎对象是谁，他们要求所有的Slave都表现得臣服与乖顺，这是调教中最重要的部分，主仆的关系之下肉欲反倒是其次，一个Slave可以不具备高超的性技巧，但一定要足够听话足够下贱。Storm Shadow含着酒杯的边缘注视着他的兄弟，黑色的瞳孔在粉色灯光的折射下无限暧昧，粼粼地仿佛一眨就会有水漫溢而出，透明的玻璃映着唇瓣和抵着杯口的舌尖，Storm Shadow最终没让酒液入口，他放下酒杯，朝Snake Eyes说：“跪下，爬过来。”简单的词句从唇中溢出，使处于高位的命令者升起一股难以言喻的兴奋，Snake Eyes听到了男人的话却没动，气氛诡异，Storm Shadow的表情在昏暗中模糊难辨，只有一双眼睛闪着光注视着自己，乍一看竟有分外深情的错觉，仔细再瞧不过是掩饰不住的薄凉。

Snake Eyes明白僵持并不能让自己免于处境之外，他的兄弟要的就是他的配合或者还包含了渴望他难堪的无情，这些原本都算不了什么，他乐意放低姿态成全对方的骄纵，但在这个地点这个当下Snake Eyes控制不住怒意带来的颤抖，他承认他太放任男人的肆意妄为，Storm Shadow的高傲被他的有心赎罪纵容的越发尖锐，自己给过他的刀伤和逼迫他在岚影下跪忏悔不曾折辱他骨子里的傲慢，Snake Eyes在对方的眼神中跪下，慢慢爬到男人脚边。

“太慢了。”Chasel杵着下巴对黑忍者没有第一时间听从吩咐表现不满，“他实在不像是一个Slave。”

“大庭广众之下难免。”Storm Shadow担心Snake Eyes的抗拒引起男人的疑心，“我从不带他外出，若不是你要求见见我的Slave，我不会把他带出来。”

“你的占有欲真是惊人，但调教太松懈了。”Chasel朝自己的奴隶示意，少年从长几下的暗格里拿出一条鞭子，这里到处藏有惩罚不听话奴隶的刑具，若非必要Master一般不会在众人面前教训自己的Slave，“三下，算是小小的惩戒。”

Storm Shadow皱起了眉，男人的刁钻消耗着他的耐心，同时Snake Eyes又像颗随时会引爆的定时炸弹，他不确定他的兄弟能忍到几时，也许下一秒黑忍者就会跳起来把男人的鼻子打断，他是存有玩弄一下对方的心，却没想过要他的兄弟真的同奴隶一样被鞭打，Storm Shadow不否认他喜欢看到Snake Eyes臣服，这让他的心理得到了膨胀的满足，他接过鞭子，绕道黑忍者背后扬起手狠狠落了下去。

Storm Shadow打了三下，用了全力，背上火辣的灼烧感刺激着Snake Eyes逐渐累积的阴郁狂躁，他掩饰的很好，得幸于面具的阻隔，情绪未有丝毫外泄。

“你的Slave很有骨气，换成别人早就求饶了。”Chasel拍了拍手赞扬。

Storm Shadow扔掉鞭子，朝天翻了个白眼，Snake Eyes当然不会求饶，他是个愚蠢的哑巴。

“上次说好的游戏还记得么？”Chasel已经喝了不少酒，说话也有点大舌头，“你这次带上了Slave，没有理由拒绝我了吧。”

机会终于来了，“当然，客随主，今天就听你的安排。”

“宝贝，带那位黑衣小哥去准备。”

“是的，Master。”

“我们去上面的房间等。”

Storm Shadow给了Snake Eyes一个眼神，随着走路摇摆不定的男人朝二楼的包间走去，Snake Eyes看在眼里，咬了咬牙站起身，跟少年往另一个方向离开。

少年将他带到一间空房间，房间不大，但因为四面墙和天花板上都是镜子的关系看上去比实际的空间大的多，房间中央有一个宽大的皮床，从天花板上垂下无数用来禁锢手脚的铁链，角落还有X状的刑具架，墙上的架子上摆满了各种类型的鞭子，千奇百怪的淫具，看上去像是个调教室。

“别担心，用不着这些，这些是用来调教新来的Slave。”少年朝其中一个架子走过去，上面摆着不少瓶瓶罐罐，他翻找了一下，拿起一个透明的小玻璃瓶，又拆开两个一次性针管抽了一些瓶子里的液体，Snake Eyes指了指少年手里的东西然后在空气中画了个问号。

“你是哑巴？”少年看上去很惊讶。

Snake Eyes点了点头。

“原来你并不是故意不出声，你遇到了一个好Master，一般的Master是不会选择有缺陷的Slave的，不会出声的Slave更是糟糕，毕竟Master们都喜欢听Slave的呻吟。”少年有些感概地说道，“你连下跪都不用学，真是幸运。”

Snake Eyes看看少年只穿了一条丁字裤的身体，有些郁闷，他还得感谢Storm Shadow把他骗到这里来不成？他又不是真的Slave。他再次指了指少年手里的东西，比了个问号。

“你问这是啥？”少年晃了晃手里的针管，“这是用来提高感官度的药，跟春药不一样，不会让人失去理智，也不会上瘾，只会让你变得更敏感，通常用来增添床上的乐趣。我的Master很喜欢这种药，我想你的Master也会喜欢你比平时更敏感。”少年自然地把其中一管药剂打进自己的手臂里，然后拿着另一管朝Snake Eyes走近。

Snake Eyes往前走了一步，扣住少年伸过来的手转了半圈用另一只手打掉了他手里的针管，手肘对准少年的后脑砸下去，他控制了力道，以免过于用力把对方的脑壳砸碎，少年连叫声都没发出就软软地倒在了地上，动作牵扯到了背后被鞭打的伤痕，他的兄弟下手还真重，知道Storm Shadow对于控制的狂热和执着，可是有时候忘记了分寸，黑忍者决定收起自己的心软，是应该给过于狂妄的家伙一点惩罚。

Snake Eyes把少年抱起来放到皮床上，顺便捆住了对方的四肢，做完这些，他才匆匆朝外走去，离去的途中不小心踢到了地上的针管，Snake Eyes若有所思地盯着针管半晌，弯腰把它捡了起来……

  
目标比预想的更难缠，Storm Shadow花了点时间才让男人倒卧在了被褥中，期间男人扑上来撕坏了他的衬衣，他们抱作一团在床上滚了几圈，对方呼吸里散发出的酒气让Storm Shadow作呕。他并不讨厌酒精，甚至有时相当喜欢酒精带来的眩晕感，但作为忍者他触碰酒精的时候少之又少，他需要绝对清醒的大脑，来应付随时可能出现的危机。

Storm Shadow在缠斗中将匕首喂进了男人的嘴里，整根没入，男人的喉咙和舌头被锋利的刀刃绞烂，预料中没有发出声音，若不是他的委托人希望男人死在他的老窝里，他也不必费尽心思接近这个恶心的变态佬。

他对着镜子稍稍整理了一下衣衫，被撕坏的衬衣可以用外套遮掩，这个地下俱乐部只有刚才进来的唯一出入口，他事先已和前台的姑娘打好了招呼，自己会提前离开，希望对方不要因为后半夜而松散的玩忽职守。

他离开房间关上门，顺手挂上了请勿打扰的牌子，相信这里的人都了解他们老板的脾气，尸体恐怕要到第二天甚至更晚才会被发现，但愿Snake Eyes解决了他的小情人，即便他的兄弟手下留情，调教室的隔音效果也能让那个小婊子呆在里面直到被人想起来为止。

他抚平了西装上的褶皱，走下楼梯，Snake Eyes已经等在了大堂里，他们像来时一样一前一后穿过长廊，前台的姑娘还算敬业，他按了铁门上的铃，姑娘立刻开了门，他给了姑娘一叠小费，在对方甜美的道谢声中走出了店铺。

坐上车子，Storm Shadow调整了一下后视镜，Snake Eyes出奇的安静，没有对之前过分的侮辱表现愤怒，只是摘下了脖子上的项圈扔回储物箱里。他以为对方可能会在出来的瞬间发难，他已经准备好迎接他兄弟的攻击，但什么都没有发生，黑忍者异常沉默地端坐在副驾驶位子上。他是玩的有些过分了，他完全可以用Master的身份拒绝目标的刻意刁难，但是他没有，反而愉悦地享受他兄弟的难堪。

Storm Shadow从不会表达歉意，他缺少同情心，要是Snake Eyes在他面前被残忍的对待他大概只会拍手称快，他讨厌他的兄弟总是一副雷打不动的默然。

“你没事吧？”话一出口Storm Shadow就开始懊恼，对方一动不动地坐着，难得的关怀撞了墙，白忍者在心里腹诽，但还是继续说，“你要赶凌晨的班机回G.I.Joe总部么，我车你回去拿行李然后送你去机场。”Snake Eyes依旧没有反应，Storm Shadow也不再自找没趣，踩下油门朝酒店的方向开去。

回到酒店套房，Storm Shadow脱掉西装外套，沾满烟酒气息的衣物让他不快，他朝卧室内的浴室走去，一边接脱衣服一边说：“我冲个澡，然后送你走。”

Snake Eyes看看对方随意扔到地上的破烂衬衣，Storm Shadow没有完全关上浴室的门，仅是随手虚掩了一下，很快浴室里传来花洒的声音，接着是玻璃门拉开又关上的声响，Snake Eyes想起在海岛度假屋里两人一同沐浴的场景，他烦躁地扯下身上的西装外套，这并不能阻止男人没穿衣服的躯体浮现在脑海里，水流的声音很快停止了，大概才不过5分钟，这比他平时沐浴的时间要少了将近一半，看来对方相当着急想将他送走。

Storm Shadow在腰间围了块浴巾走出来，手里拿着另一条擦拭着湿漉漉的黑发，他越过Snake Eyes把毛巾挂在脖子上从行李箱里翻出换洗的衣物，“你不换衣服？”他走到床边指了指对方堆在地毯上的装备和裤子，“还是说你喜欢上了穿西装的感觉？那就送给你，虽然我很怀疑这辈子你还有用得上它的地方。”

是该赞赏他的太过自傲好呢，还是庆幸他对自己毫无防备好，Snake Eyes在心里喟叹，大部分时候他那自以为是的兄弟总是忽略了他还有脾气这种东西，掩盖在面具下的眼睛盯着男人好看的肌肉曲线，逐渐发暗。

Storm Shadow抖开全新的衬衣准备换上，突然察觉到不对劲，Snake Eyes绕到他的背后，等他想侧身躲避已经来不及了，对方手上的东西扎进了他的肩胛里，他反手一挥，空了的针筒随动作掉到地毯上，Storm Shadow捂着被扎的位置，气急败坏地吼：“你给我打了什么！”

他静止了一会儿，发现自己没有晕眩也没有昏倒，看来对方并不是想把他迷晕了带回G.I.Joe，他的脸色迅速阴沉，搞不懂他的兄弟为何突然来此一招：“我说过我不会加入你那个傻瓜大家庭，你又耍什么花招！”扎入身体的不明药物勾起了Storm Shadow糟糕的回忆，在雪山被迷晕的画面和Snake Eyes受药物控制袭击自己的画面交叠到一起，凌乱不堪。

Snake Eyes捡起地上的针管扔进垃圾桶，接着不紧不慢地摘掉了脸上的面罩，Storm Shadow感到不妥，对方长时间罩在面罩内的金发被压成滑稽的形状，Snake Eyes抬手胡乱梳理了一下紧贴额头的碎发，盯着他的蓝色眼睛令他发寒，有恼怒有不解还有欲望。在Snake Eyes的注视下Storm Shadow才反应过来自己几乎是全裸的状态，他急忙拿起床上的长裤，手指触到衣料的瞬间，他体会到脖子和腰间的毛巾上粗糙的纹理摩擦肌肤的触感，哪里不对，Storm Shadow顿住了动作，太清晰了，他仓惶地瞪大眼睛看向Snake Eyes。

“你到底给我打了什么？”Storm Shadow艰难地开口，仅仅是毛巾磨擦过大腿就让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Snake Eyes把面具甩到地上，接着脱掉紧身衣，Storm Shadow跳起来想去拿靠在行李箱旁的胁差，Snake Eyes眼明手快地拽住了他的胳膊，男人粗糙的指节和手掌上的茧子触碰到他的皮肤，烫的Storm Shadow使劲甩手，而对方苍白的五指像是蜘蛛网一样牢牢黏在他的手臂上，从掌心传递过来的温度快要把他烧伤，Storm Shadow惊恐地发现自己连空气拂过毛发都感觉得一清二楚。

“冷静。”Storm Shadow往后退了几步，黑忍者阻挡在他和行李之间，没有武器傍身的疏忽让他处于不安的劣势，他看了看对方收拢的手指，“先放开我，让我穿上衣服再说。”

（不用，反正也是要脱掉的。）Snake Eyes用唇语朝他说道。

再明白不过地性暗示让Storm Shadow慌了手脚，他试图让自己看上去不那么狼狈，但是Snake Eyes散发出的体温使他难以正常思考，忍者的感官本就比常人敏锐，然而现在岂止那么简单，感官被提升到了前所未有的高度，特别是触感，以往不曾在这个距离感受到对方身上传来的热度，现在的他不但感到Snake Eyes不容忽视的热量还有厚重的压迫。

“如果你在为了刚刚的事情生气，我很乐意陪你打上一架，至少让我穿上衣服拿起我的刀。”Storm Shadow勉强扯出一个笑容，再次动了动受牵制的手臂。

（不需要。）Snake Eyes眯起眼缓缓地摇头，（我要操你，不是跟你打架。做爱不用穿衣服。）

“你发什么神经！”

Storm Shadow用未被束缚的手去掰握住他的手掌，挣扎间带起的气流拂过他的肌理，敏感的躯体降低了行动力，导致他不愿再和任何东西有肢体上的接触，所有的感觉细胞似乎一瞬间涌向了表皮。Snake Eyes朝指尖施力，将Storm Shadow拉扯的更近，空出来的手环上了对方的腰部，Storm Shadow仿佛被电击了一样使劲扭动起来，不避免的使自己赤裸的胸膛擦到了更多地方。

“Fuck！你到底干了什么蠢货！”

（床笫间的情趣。）Snake Eyes凑得更近了点，好让Storm Shadow清楚看到他的唇语，（让我操你，Brother。）

“你这恶心的变态！”Storm Shadow用眼刀剐他，从没发现对方竟然有如此不要脸的一面。

他咬紧牙关，全力挣扎，Snake Eyes往他的腰部捏了一记，Storm Shadow只觉身体已不是自己的，这一下就叫他软了腰身，反抗的途中，腰间的毛巾松开来落到地上，他全裸着被Snake Eyes禁锢在怀里，无论往哪个方向动都会让裸露的皮肤摩擦到衣料或是对方的胸膛，Storm Shadow一口气梗在喉咙里吐不出也咽不下，Snake Eyes没再给他说话的机会，头压下来堵住了他的嘴。

酥麻感从叠在一起的嘴唇处汹涌迸发，在脑袋里炸响，Snake Eyes的舌头闯进口腔抵住他的牙齿朝上撬开，Storm Shadow不住地往后躲，对方箍在他腰上的手牢牢收紧，另一只手放开他的手臂捧住他的后脑，入侵的舌粗鲁又急切，叼住他嘴里的软肉来回吸允，惩罚性质地掠夺扯疼了舌根，比平时要敏感数倍的感官，将疼痛与麻痹扩大开来，Storm Shadow感觉血液呼的一下全部涌上了脑袋又逐渐顺着血管往下半身集结，仅仅是一个吻就让他完全硬了。

未着寸缕的身体遮掩不了腿间的胀大，Storm Shadow同时感到对方的性器也挤压着他的胯部，他不想跟Snake Eyes做爱，至少现在不想，如果对方好好的要求，他不介意来个缠绵的性爱，反正两人也不是第一次赤裸相对，但强迫性质的侵犯激怒了他，该死的变态的混球还对他使用药物！他在稍微分开的刹那给了Snake Eyes的脸一拳，黑忍者吃痛地放松了钳制，瞬间的漏洞足够Storm Shadow抽身往反方向逃脱，Snake Eyes在对方还没跑出多远的时候立刻调整状态从后扑上去把Storm Shadow摁倒在地，Storm Shadow还在挣扎，一边挺着身体想翻身起来，一边反手往他脑袋上不停抡着巴掌，Snake Eyes骑跨在男人的后腰部，用大腿的的力道夹紧对方乱蹬的腿，故意用手掌顺着白忍者肌肉虬结的背脊滑至紧窄的细腰来回抚摸，处于过分敏感阶段的Storm Shadow哪受得了这般挑逗，挺起的半身立刻虚软地摔回地毯上，Snake Eyes环顾四周，看到丢在一旁的白衬衣，伸手一捞捏在手里，两下把价格不菲的衣料扯成了碎布条，反剪白忍者的手腕牢牢捆绑起来。

“Fuck You！Snake Eyes！你个婊子养的混蛋！”Storm Shadow咒骂，发力想挣脱手腕的束缚，Snake Eyes为了防止他逃跑耐心地多捆了几层，然后站起身顺手拍了拍男人挺翘的屁股。

“你有种捆我一辈子，不然我一定把你碎尸万段！”

Storm Shadow折腾着想爬起来，地毯粗糙的绒头蹭在皮肤上的感觉又酥又麻，没几下白忍者就没了力气，Snake Eyes趁对方跟地毯较劲的时候剥光了自己，然后弯下腰把男人翻转过来打横抱起，他看着白忍者拧在一起的眉心，因怒火发红的眼睛，还有抿成一条线的薄唇，即使落到如此境地，男人还是维持着不屑的表情。童年时期的Storm Shadow不曾学会用伪装来点缀骄傲，愤怒与快乐都纯粹而鲜活，二十年改变的东西太多，少年长成另一个伪装者，Snake Eyes发现沉浸在欲望中的白忍者比其他时候都来的更真实，带刺的玫瑰被一点一点剔除尖锐的防卫，剩下的不过是柔弱的花苞，不足为惧。

他的兄弟不曾在乎过他背地里的心思，不知道他对他疯狂的执念来自多深的地方，Snake Eyes总在压抑，与阴暗的自己作困兽之斗，忍者和特工都钟情于血腥，恶与善向来一线之隔，为了信仰的屠杀称之为正义，相反便是罪孽。Snake Eyes守护着荣耀，这些都是Storm Shadow嗤之以鼻的东西，他们对事物的理解没有相同之处，Snake Eyes不明白为什么对这样的Storm Shadow仍是不可自拔的迷恋。

白忍者冷眼斜视，对接下来可能受到的对待毫无所觉，不知死活。Snake Eyes的怒意并非因为Storm Shadow要他下跪或是被鞭打的故意折辱，而是嫉妒。白忍者对性事表现出的混乱与无谓，让Snake Eyes吃味，一想到对方可能爬上过无数男人女人的床，把向自己展露过的姿势和模样一遍一遍地展露给另一个人，Snake Eyes就嫉妒到抓狂。

他的兄弟铁了心要上他，Storm Shadow决定不再做什么贞洁烈女，免得多受苦。身体的药物加上被制住的双手，根本毫无胜算，他用脚跟踢着对方的腰侧，大刺刺地挑衅：“啧，要做就赶紧做，做完给我滚。”

Snake Eyes面无表情地把Storm Shadow扔到床上，在对方没来及稳住身子的同时，抓住他的脚往下拉，又直接把他从床上给拉了下来，胸口擦着床单让Storm Shadow再次缩紧了全身的毛孔，他半个身子被腾空拉离床垫，为了不难看的摔倒，不得不曲起膝盖跪在地毯上支撑住身体的重量。

“你又玩什么花招。”

Storm Shadow回头，视线正好对准了男人腿间勃起的性器，他抬头望过去，对方也正垂眼看他，Storm Shadow将视线调回男人的下体，又抬起，来来回回几次，才慢慢地开口：“你……不会……不会是要我给你舔……”

Snake Eyes点头，用手扶稳自己的阴茎送到白忍者面前，Storm Shadow像是看到了什么恶心的东西慌忙别过头，“你脑子进水了！滚开！”Snake Eyes没有让步，挺腰将性器送的更往前，赤红色布满青筋的肉棒顶端戳到了Storm Shadow的脸，白忍者急忙把头往后仰，掩饰不住厌恶，若不是双手被反绑估计早就一巴掌把对方的阴茎拍断了。

（你应该看过更糟糕的表演。）Snake Eyes抬起黑发男人的下巴，白忍者第一次见到对方脸上露出如此复杂的神色，（那间地下俱乐部的Slave会很乐意给男人做口活，你被几个人舔过？）黑忍者用大拇指描绘着对方干燥的嘴唇，（那个变态佬喜欢你这样的东方男人，你接近他的时候是不是也用这张嘴勾引过他？你舔过他？还是被他舔过？你说过干脆扮成Slave接近他，所以你们俩干过了？）

Storm Shadow想要转过脸，奈何Snake Eyes用狠劲扣住了他的下颚，对方常年包裹在紧身衣里的身体透着病态的苍白，和Storm Shadow属于亚洲人修长柔韧的肌肉线条不同，Snake Eyes遍布全身的块状肌肉看上去更魁梧。论力气Storm Shadow未必输给他，所以Snake Eyes一早就做好了准备，提高官能感的药物有效的瓦解了白忍者部分的力气，比疼痛更难抵御的瘙痒使得Storm Shadow有力气也使不上，只能任他为所欲为。

“你到底哪里出了毛病！”Storm Shadow被捏着下巴说话有些不利索，但还是忍不住唇舌相讥语气不善，“有多少人舔过我，我舔过多少人关你什么事，反正我不会舔你！你干……唔…呜呜！”

Storm Shadow瞪大眼睛，Snake Eyes扣住他下巴的手往上施力直接捏住他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，同时一个挺腰将阴茎就这么塞进了他嘴里。Storm Shadow背后的手死死捏住了床架，他狠瞪着逼迫者，脸涨的通红，脖子上的血管都鼓起，清晰可见。他不敢相信对方就这么把那根肮脏的东西给硬塞了进来，他气得甩头却甩不掉男人桎梏，他想一口咬下去却合不拢牙关，舌头被入侵的硬物压在底下，直到他感觉自己快要窒息，才想来用鼻子吸进氧气，性器的浓烈腥气刺激翻搅他的胃囊，强烈呕吐的欲望使他的口腔里分泌出更多的唾液，这反倒使男人的侵犯更加顺畅。Snake Eyes捏着他的嘴，耸动腰部，毫无技巧可言，更谈不上舒服，但是看着自己的性器在对方红艳的唇间出没比任何催情剂都要来的更加刺激。Snake Eyes把硬物往里送的更深，几乎触到Storm Shadow的喉咙口，黑发男人从鼻子里发出痛苦的喘息，感觉胃里的东西就要顺着食道逆流而上，Snake Eyes适时退出了一些，只留头部在口腔内浅浅进出，直到Storm Shadow稍稍恢复了平稳的呼吸，又再次把柱体往里推进。那个该死的药物不但提高了白忍者身体的敏感度，连口腔所有能被触碰到的黏膜都不放过，Storm Shadow恍如含了一团火，冠状沟底部的小肉刺摩擦到舌面的感觉清晰可辨，敏感的腔壁像是要融化了，强迫撑开的嘴从最初的疼痛变得酸麻不已。Storm Shadow第一次给别人口交，这种单方面取悦他人的行为，竟然也让他产生了无法形容的快感，他将这一切都怪罪于Snake Eyes打进他身体里的药物，让他变的比平时更淫荡。

随着Snake Eyes的进出，越来越多的唾液从唇间带出来淌满了Storm Shadow的下巴顺着脖子流到胸前，黑忍者突然加快了抽插的速度，同样生为男人的Storm Shadow自然知道这是对方即将到达临界点的信号，他又一次挣扎起来，发出警告的呜呜声，舌头胡乱的摆动想要把嘴里的性器推出去，乱七八糟的推拒反而让Snake Eyes获得了更多的快感，他明白对方不想让他射在嘴里，本也没打算把事情做绝，他松开捏住Storm Shadow的手，把即将爆发的性器从对方嘴里抽出来，哪知退出的途中铃口的位置轻轻刮到了白忍者的下齿就这么毫无预警地射了出来，Storm Shadow反射性想伸手阻挡，但手被绑在身后仅微微牵动了肩膀，乳白的精液一下一下地直接喷在他脸上，Storm Shadow愣住了，然后发出了一声愤怒的尖叫。

“我要杀了你！！！”

他向后瘫靠在床沿，剧烈咳嗽起来，大口的喘息使得胸膛不断上下起伏，他转头把脸埋进床单里想擦掉对方射在他脸上的液体，反倒把往下流淌的浓精抹糊开来，他眼眶含着因咳嗽而泛出的生理性泪水，回头死死瞪着始作俑者，脸颊残留着暴力留下的指痕，被操肿的嘴唇周围一片湿润，他还在喘气偶尔夹杂几声轻微的咳嗽，看上去凄惨至极，也性感至极。

Snake Eyes只觉这样的Storm Shadow前所未见，像个被自己弄脏了的玩偶凄凄惨惨地跪坐在床边，深蜜色的肌肤泛着红晕，胸口还有几道晶亮的唾液流过的痕迹。他忍不住走上前把男人拉起来，Storm Shadow挣开他的碰触，跪了太久的脚一软，整个人摔到了床上，Snake Eyes顺势爬上去，Storm Shadow往他胸口踹了一脚，沙哑怒骂：“你这个疯子！去死吧！”膝盖的麻意还未缓过来，这一脚起不到任何作用，Snake Eyes低头一口朝他隆起的胸肌咬下去，用舌尖顶住一侧的软小乳粒拼命挤压，感觉它在口中逐渐硬了起来。Storm Shadow闷哼一声，费力挺起上半身用脑袋去撞对方的头顶，“你有完没完，滚开！”Snake Eyes轻轻一推就让他再次躺回床上，紧接着唇舌便压上来吻他的嘴，安抚般舔着他过度撑开的嘴角，Storm Shadow怒气未消，对黑忍者刻意的讨好置若未闻，恨意上涌张嘴就是一口，他尝到牙齿上残留的血的气味，Snake Eyes抬起头，下唇烙上了一排整齐的牙印，看上去很滑稽，Storm Shadow噗哧笑了出来，Snake Eyes伸舌舔了舔下唇的伤口，彻底明白他的师兄是不怕死的最佳典范。

他拉起Storm Shadow的手臂，穿过他的肋下，把男人半抱起来，自己平躺在床上让对方压在他的身上，Storm Shadow刚想开口，只觉眼前一花，Snake Eyes握着他的腰把他转了180度摆成屁股朝着他的跪趴姿势，Storm Shadow脑袋轰的一声，疑惑Snake Eyes到底是从哪里学来这些淫邪招数，还没等他从69的体位里回过神，对方已经将唇覆盖在了他的穴口上，双唇开合舌尖滑出来在周围缓慢地舔舐，Storm Shadow倒吸了一口气，挣动着反缚的双手忿恨地想，这白痴竟然学会了这招，下一秒整个穴口就被温热吮吸住，湿滑的触感分开紧闭的褶皱往里探，Storm Shadow从喉咙里发出一声急喘，屁股颤抖着往里缩，被Snake Eyes拽着腰拉了回来。这一拽的力道使得Storm Shadow脸朝下倒在对方的下腹上，脸颊不可避免的摩擦着Snake Eyes私处的毛发，眼睛对着那根刚发泄过一次的半软性器，鼻间充斥着精液的腥膻，羞耻和怒火驱使Storm Shadow张开嘴想一口咬掉那根该死的肉棒，Snake Eyes像得知他的意图一般，手从白忍者分开的大腿间绕过来扣住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴再一次强迫性地把阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔唔唔！”

Storm Shadow瞠目，气得快要发疯，唇齿间慢慢胀大的性器堵住了他无处发泄的怨恨，未免丢脸地被Snake Eyes的东西憋死，Storm Shadow用鼻子调整呼吸，压在龟头上的舌头抵着滑溜的硬物往外顶，徒劳的推拒没有任何成效，倒是让对方的阴茎再次在他嘴里硬挺起来。Snake Eyes效仿先前的动作，捏住Storm Shadow的脸上下晃动，腰也配合着操弄对方的嘴巴，自己则沿着褶皱的边缘耐心细致地用舌头研究他的俘虏。紧合的括约肌周围密集分布着感觉神经，在舌头重重的压按下被药物影响的Storm Shadow整个屁股包括大腿都在止不住地哆嗦，经过舌头的不断舔舐，穴口勉为其难地放弃了抵抗，一放一缩地敞开来诱使舌头进入更深的地方，通过狭窄的入口再往里，肉壁变得软嫩丝滑，蠕动包裹着入侵的物体，不知餍足般吸嘬Snake Eyes的舌尖，他勾着舌头转动一圈，不紧不慢地抽动，用舌头操着对方的后穴。

Storm Shadow被玩弄的浑浑噩噩，甚至忘记了自己嘴里还强塞着男人的性器，无意识地收拢了唇瓣想要吞咽，带动口腔壁造成的压力使Snake Eyes舔舐的动作一顿，他退出舌头，突然用唇包覆住整个穴口，加大力度地吸吮，一口气从穴口一路往下经过会阴然后将Storm Shadow的性器纳入口中，舌面逗弄着充血的前端，晃着头几下吸含就让Storm Shadow弓起腰射了出来。

Snake Eyes像是故意做给对方看，含着白忍者抖动的性器直到他完全释放在他的嘴里，然后从根部开始收拢唇瓣一点一点让Storm Shadow的阴茎撤出来，柱体上的淫液基本被Snake Eyes全数吃进嘴里，他滑动喉结吞下去，放开了Storm Shadow。高潮过后的身体更是敏感到一碰就是一阵轻颤，接二连三的刺激已经让Storm Shadow放弃了反抗，连Snake Eyes解开了他双手都没有在意，他软的像被抽掉了全身的骨头，配合药物带来的性高潮比任何一次都要猛烈，也分割了他的理性。

Snake Eyes仍然躺着，他抱起Storm Shadow让他正面跨坐在自己身上，手指沿着股沟触碰到湿漉漉的穴口，那里因为高潮一缩一缩地收紧，但非常柔软，没有过多的抵触就吸入了黑忍者的两根手指，Storm Shadow睁着迷茫的眼睛，睫毛上沾着细小的泪珠，张着红肿的嘴呼呼地喘息，脸夹两侧的红印仿佛是刻意加诸的胭脂，随着Snake Eyes在他体内探索的手指，颤抖着身体发出细不可闻的呜咽。

这样的Storm Shadow叫Snake Eyes迷乱不已，欲望再也忍不住，急于寻求发泄的出口，Snake Eyes抽出插在Storm Shadow体内的两根手指，扣住对方的窄腰往下施力，同时抬起胯下，对准还试图抗拒入侵的穴口一插到底。Storm Shadow抵在他肩上的双手用力握紧，指甲嵌进了肉里，因药物而无限放大的痛感与快感驱使他绷紧了身体，他往后仰头艰难地喘息，Snake Eyes的阴茎像烧红的铁烙劈开他，把他的肠道填的满满，Storm Shadow只觉头晕目眩分不清是疼痛还是快乐，他忍不住想尖叫但仅发出了嘶哑的气音。

Snake Eyes伸手去摸两人的结合处，担心未彻底开拓的地方会因他猛力的插入而受伤流血，触手一片粘腻湿滑，被撑到极致的括约肌软软紧箍在粗硬的阴茎上，仿佛流着口水的小嘴。Storm Shadow比平时敏感的身体自动分泌了更多的肠液，当然也有先前Snake Eyes舌头的功劳，黑忍者用指甲刮着那里薄薄的肌肤，包裹住他的肠道内壁阵阵收缩，淫靡的触感让Snake Eyes的大脑急速充血，他屏住气息，盯着Storm Shadow的脸静静看了一会儿，直到对方脸上痛苦的神色逐渐减淡，才缓慢的开始动作。

他分开Storm Shadow的臀瓣，让进犯变得更加顺畅，男人两团软糯的蜜色臀肉在他的手掌间被挤捏成不同的形状，Storm Shadow眼睫微颤，轻轻皱起了眉，Snake Eyes的性器因为骑乘的姿势进入到足够深的地方，甚至可能穿过了直肠与结肠交界处的窄隔，这个深度并不怎么舒服，甚至有些难以承受，以往他可以轻而易举忽略这微妙的痛感，但不是现在，他血管里流窜的药物导致他即便被轻微的碰触都控制不住敏感的颤抖，Storm Shadow垂下脸不愿让对方看见他的表情，他觉得难堪，毕竟是用全身最羞耻的地方去承受一个男人的进入，无论是被迫还是自愿。

Snake Eyes抬起手抚摸上那具满是汗水的身体，手指不自觉地收紧，陷入那精壮结实的背肌，他拉下男人的脑袋用力地吻住他颤动地嘴唇，唇齿缠绵交换彼此的唾液，温热的舌头搅散了Storm Shadow的焦虑，Snake Eyes熟悉他兄弟的身体，这并非他们第一次做爱，他稍稍移动了一下，突起的龟头准确地找到了对方体内的前列腺，他费力克制住想尽情驰骋地冲动，他想给他的兄弟带来疯狂的快乐，他要的是Storm Shadow沉浸在快感里的表情，呜咽着哀求着向他索取更多。

他缓慢地耸动腰肢，阴茎贴着肠道内的前列腺来回厮磨，对Storm Shadow来说，这简直是在一点点凌迟他的神经，最初的疼痛已经被可怕的麻痒替代，Sanke Eyes不紧不慢地挑逗着他的底线，恶意地一步步将他逼迫至临界点。Storm Shadow想用最恶毒的话咒骂他，但被体内不正常的温度烧成了一摊软泥，连一个像样的字节都说不出来，张口的瞬间恐怕只会吐出淫荡的呻吟。

他撑着Snake Eyes的手都爽到发颤，忍耐不住地开始扭动腰肢，配合对方的抽插用身后发痒的穴口套弄体内那根硬物，Snake Eyes看着对方迷茫的眼神，这样的Storm Shadow跟清醒时的差别实在太大，难耐泛红的眼角，从红肿地唇间溜出来无意识舔舐嘴角的舌头，简直要吸走他的魂魄。Snake Eyes突然挺身而起，Storm Shadow诧异惊呼，一个不稳险些摔下去，正好被Snake Eyes抱住了腰身，体内的性器啵的一声从穴口里滑出来，接着就被Snake Eyes翻身按倒，狠狠的压下腰，使得屁股高高翘起来，一番动作让Storm Shadow回过了神，他尝试摆脱Snake Eyes的钳制，但对方手快地握住了他腿间的性器叫他软了身子，阴茎重新以后入的方式插了进来，Storm Shadow闷哼一声，膨胀的性器高昂着从顶端流出黏糊糊地初精，Snake Eyes就着黏滑的淫水撸动着他的性器，Storm Shadow浑身热得不行，喉咙里的呻吟完全不受控制，即将再度攀上巅峰的他绞紧了体内的硬物，他感觉到Snake Eyes喷在他耳边的呼吸，烫的他不停哆嗦，对方找准了肠壁内粘膜下的那点，配合着手里的动作，发狠猛干起来。

Storm Shadow抓紧了身下的床单，空气里迅速蒸腾起一股色情的声音，来自两人的交合处，快感灭顶，酥入骨髓，坚硬热烫的阴茎一下一下的操进来，连吞咽的空闲都不给，Storm Shadow在唾液顺着嘴角流下的瞬间射了出来，他的手指缠紧了床单几乎要把它撕穿，又一次极致高潮过后的身体配合上药物敏感到令人发指。

Snake Eyes凶狠而又克制地顶他，操死他的原始冲动和不想弄坏他的理性像难以平衡的冰与火互相撕扯折磨着他的思绪，他并未因此停下来，绵密的侵犯操的Storm Shadow完全酥软，连跪都跪不住，好几次要摔趴下去，结果却被Snake Eyes提住腰捞上来继续干，Storm Shadow眼前雾蒙蒙的，身上汗液密布，头发都湿透了，汗水顺着发梢滴在床单上留下一个又一个的水印。Snake Eyes的持久力好到令人抓狂，被干到瘫软的人脚下已无一丝力气，要不是对方架着他的腰他早就难看的趴在了床上，Storm Shadow很不甘心，挠痒痒似地挣扎了两下就被对方转了个身换成了仰躺的姿势，Snake Eyes再次压了上来，Storm Shadow好看纤细的脚踝让对方捏住架在了肩上，彻底打开的双腿连被插到暂时合不拢的小穴都看得一清二楚，Snake Eyes捧着他的臀，卖力操干，Storm Shadow敏感的不行，快感自下半身散播开来直冲脑袋，两人交合的地方磨擦到泛起了白沫，Storm Shadow宛如离了水的鱼费力地喘息，然而身上埋头苦干的人根本没有停下来的意思，下下一插到底，Storm Shadow被逼的差点放声求饶，感官被无限放大的现下，他觉得就要被对方操死在床上，Snake Eyes抵着他脆弱的前列腺一阵猛干，导致他性器顶端不断有精水溢出，像是失禁。

Storm Shadow咬着嘴唇，尝到一丝寡淡地血腥味，生理性的泪水从眼角外溢，滑过太阳穴隐入鬓角，他怀疑自己是真的哭了，竟然让Snake Eyes给操哭了，实在是丢人丢到了家。

“停……啊……”

Storm Shadow试图唤回一点理智，但体内横冲直撞的硬物捣的他死去活来，Snake Eyes居高临下地望着他，暗沉的蓝色眼睛盯得他心里发毛，滑腻柔软的小穴出奇的迎合着男人的侵犯，在甬道的吸裹下，哪还有理智可言，Snake Eyes弯下身，将Storm Shadow的柔韧度展现到了极致，他吻上Storm Shadow的眼睛允吸着他的眼泪舔着他的睫毛，顺着直挺的鼻子往下舌尖描绘着他的嘴唇，然后伸进去挑弄他的舌头，把对方因快感和刺激不断分泌出的唾液舔的一滴不剩，Snake Eyes瞄准了男人的脖子，那里是致命的弱点，接着不断向下埋头啃咬起这具让他疯狂的肉体。伴随不断操入的滚烫阴茎，Storm Shadow彻底失控，破碎的呻吟里夹杂着哭音，脖子和胸口布满了殷红的痕印，他被操弄的一团糟，向上抬起的腰臀不住摆动，他不会知道自己狂乱的模样更激起Snake Eyes想狠狠欺负他的欲望。

Storm Shadow就快到达崩溃的边缘，他看着Snake Eyes的脸，失神的眼瞳已对不上焦距，时间也成了一个模糊的概念，漩涡般的快感把他整个人都搅的扭曲起来，隐隐约约他看到Snake Eyes用嘴型在对他说些什么，他集中精神想去辨别，但下一次凶猛的撞击又把他撞的模糊起来，他仅感到自己的肠道内和性器顶端再次疯狂麻痒起来，他知道他又要高潮了，意识被快感摧毁颠覆，随着Snake Eyes爆发之前的最后激烈顶弄，下腹和肠道深处同时感到一股热流，Storm Shadow眼前一黑，至少晕眩了数秒钟，才彻底安静下来。

Storm Shadow侧躺在床上等待力气逐渐恢复，此刻他连动一根手指都费劲别说挣脱从后抱住他的Snake Eyes，满身粘腻让他不适，但没心思去理会了，黑忍者把头靠在他的肩窝处，Storm Shadow转动眼珠只能看到对方骚着他下巴和脖子的金发，药效似乎还没退去，对方喷洒在他颈侧的呼吸仍旧让他打颤，皮肤上又覆满细小的疙瘩。

身后的体温把因汗湿而逐渐发冷的Storm Shadow捂得很舒服，他懒洋洋蠕动一下，对方的腿立刻缠上来勾着他的腿，Storm Shadow想回头给黑忍者一个白眼，但对方压在他肩上的头使他难以完成这个动作。

“你最好在我恢复力气之前滚蛋，不然我就割下你那个肮脏的东西塞进你胃里。”Storm Shadow说道，嘶哑的声音使语气中的威胁力降低了不少。

Snake Eyes在他看不见的地方挑眉，手指在白忍者残留薄汗的腰侧写道：（我请了三天假。）

“这不是你留在这里的借口。”

（三天可以做很多事情。）黑忍者用下腹摩擦着对方的屁股，换来了一记肘击。

“我以为你脑子里只有愚忠，现在看来全是精虫。”Storm Shadow闭上眼睛，带着困意，“你欠我的。”

Snake Eyes明白对方还在记恨自己逼他做口活的事情，（你也可以强迫我。）

“岂不是逐了你的愿。”Storm Shadow呢喃着道，“我会换一种方式折磨你……”声音逐渐小了下去。

Snake Eyes翻身扯起掉落在地毯上的被子把两人包裹在柔软蓬松的面料里，躺回去再次从后抱住黑发男人。对方搔痒般在自己腰侧又划划写写了什么，Storm Shadow已没法集中精力去辨别，他轻微动了下脚想摆脱黑忍者的纠缠但失败了，他用鼻子发出一声模糊地冷哼，然后让睡意把他带入了梦里。

End (And That's all?)


End file.
